Don't leave me
by med6410
Summary: Pourquoi vivre quand celle qu'on aime est morte ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, chers lecteurs/lectrices =)**

**Je vous présente mon nouvel os, qui se passa après le dernier épisode de la saison 8.**

**Je dédie à Jana Helen Laive pour la remercier d'avoir écrit une de ses fiction avec Métatron et Naomie. ;)**

**En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)**

**Je vous souhaite à tous/toutes une bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Les anges sont tombés. Les portes du Paradis sont désormais fermées.

Les frères Winchester t'ont libéré dans un état plus que pitoyable. Mi-démon, mi-humain ! Même pas capable de te « guérir » correctement ces deux-là ! Tu as mal. La partie humaine, que Sam a libéré en toi, te fais souffrir. Des souvenirs d'une journée te reviennent à l'esprit. Ce jour où tu lui as avoué ton amour.

Vous étiez dans les jardins de Babylone. L'une des sept merveilles du monde. Mais tu n'en avais cure, car tu ne voyais qu'elle. Elle était si belle. Ses yeux bleus avaient chamboulé ton cœur. Son doux parfum t'avais envoûté. Tu savais pourtant très bien qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être tienne. Mais tu ne pouvais voir ta vie sans elle, même si tu savais très bien que tu était condamné, que tu finirais par devenir ceux contre qui elle se battait. Mais ton heure n'était pas encore venue et ton « ange gardien » était si belle ! Les trois mots sortirent de ta bouche dans un murmure. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas compris ce que cela voulait dire et tu avais pris un grand plaisir à le lui expliquer. Elle t'avait donc sourit, d'un sourire plus que craquant, te dis tu en passant, et t'avais expliqué que les anges n'avaient pas de sentiments. Mais toi tu voulais les lui faire ressentir.

Cela était interdit et tu le savais. Tu n'avais pas l'intention de lui imposer ton amour. Mais, après un moment de silence, elle te parla d'une sensation étrange qui la prenais à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait près de toi. Tu compris directement qu'elle ressentait les mêmes sentiments que toi sans s'en rendre compte et tu lui répondis que tu savais comment soigner cette douleur. Tu lui expliquas qu'il fallait que tu l'embrasses et que c'était le seul moyen. Malheureusement, il fallait renouveler ce traitement régulièrement, lui expliques-tu. Elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre, mais se laissa faire. Vos lèvres se réunirent dans un baiser que tu voulais doux et passionné. Tu ne voulais pas que ce moment se termine, mais tu n'eût pas le choix.

Le soleil se couchant, tu lui demandas de te promettre de revenir le lendemain. Elle le fit.

Tu ne l'as revis plus jamais. Elle t'avait abandonné !

Tu sens un liquide chaud courir sur ta joue. Tu pleures. Finalement, en y regardant de plus près, tu as peut-être un cœur. Mais tu commences à haïr cette souffrance. Non, enfaîte tu l'as haï elle ! Elle qui était réapparue dans ta vie, elle qui, dès que tu la voyais, fessait battre ton cœur comme au premier jour ! De rage, tu frappes le corps qui se trouvent entre tes bras ! Mais cela n'arrête pas les larmes qui inondent ton visage. Elle était tout pour toi et maintenant elle est allongée, là, sur l'herbe, sa tête posée sur tes genoux, mais elle ne respire plus. Son sang imbibe ton pantalon. Tu commences à prendre conscience qu'elle est morte. Tu soulèves doucement sa tête et déposes un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres si douces mais si froides.

Naomi... Tu murmures encore son nom en espérant que ses paupières s'ouvrent et voir, pour une dernière fois, les deux magnifiques saphirs qu'était ses yeux. Tu ne veux pas la quitter, mais tu n'as pas le choix. Tu as tes responsabilités de roi des enfer à assumer, même si tu ne pourras plus être le Crowley beau parleur, manipulateur et un tantinet sadique que tu aimes tant montrer. Mais tu essuies les dernières larmes qui coulent sur tes joues et murmure une dernière fois :

-Je t'aime...

* * *

**Voilà, voilà j'espère qu'il vous à plus même si il est court =)**

**J'attend avec impatience vos impressions et avis sur cet os :D**

**Biz ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, cher(e)s lecteurs/lectices !**

**En raison d'une forte demande de la par d'une très chère lectrice dont je tairais le nom ( t'en fais pas ça ma fait plaisir de l'écrire ma belle ;p),**

** je soumets à votre jugement la suite de cet os =).**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D**

**ps : excusez-moi d'avance si cela est trop OOC.**

* * *

Tu laissas les larmes couler sur tes joues et s'écraser sur le visage de ton amante disparue. Une de tes mains trouva le chemin de sa tête et s'égara une dernière fois dans ses cheveux.

Le sang continuait à couler et tacha vite tes doigts, mais tu n'en avais cure. Tu voudrais être allongé à côté de Naomi dans le repos éternel. Tu ne savais pas comment tu ferais pour reprendre ton rôle de Roi de l'Enfer en sachant qu'elle ne respirera plus le même air que toi. Elle ne ferait désormais partie que de doux souvenirs... Tu sentais même encore son doux souffle sur ta peau, sa poitrine se soulevant doucement.

Tu tiquas et séchas rapidement les quelques larmes qui brouillaient encore ton regard. Poitrine qui se soulève doucement !? Tu collas ton oreille contre ses sublimes formes et écouta. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort.

Tu te redressas bien vite et retiras quelques mèches de son beau visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Pendant quelques secondes, elle te dévisagea. Puis, quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait sur tes genoux et de qui tu étais, elle te repoussa rudement. Tu allas t'écraser contre un rocher.

Elle se releva en vitesse et fit appel à son épée céleste. Tu étais encore sonné, mais tu te relevas t'en bien que mal et essayas de la calmer. Malheureusement pour toi elle n'avait pas l'intention de t'écouter.

-Qu'avais-tu l'intention de me faire démon ! S'écria-t-elle sur un ton dur et froid.

Tu lui répondis que tu n'avais absolument aucune mauvaise intention à son égard. Tu lui dis aussi que tu l'avais trouvé là, étendue sur la mousse colorée de son sang. Tu lui expliquas qu'elle avait chuté sur Terre comme tous ses frères et sœurs, chassée du Paradis par la simple rancune d'un scribe pervers et manipulateur.

Elle te fixa encore un temps d'un œil froid, puis baissa son arme. Elle s'avança vers toi et t'examina.

-Tu n'as donc pas été complètement purifié... Je vois que les frères Winchester m'ont écouté... dit-elle.

C'était donc grâce à elle qu'il était devenu une telle abomination... Tu lui demandas pourquoi elle avait fait ça pour toi. Elle, un ange du Seigneur ! Pourquoi l'avoir sauvé de ce qui était son destin ! Elle parue troublée par ta question et son visage prit une légère teinte rosée.

-Je... Je ne sais pas... Je venais de découvrir les plans de Métatron... Tu allais mourir... Une force ma... poussé ? Oui c'est ça ! Une force m'a poussé à aller prévenir les Winchesters...

Tu ne dis rien pendant un temps. Enfaite, tu réfléchissais. Naomi, elle, continuait sa tirade.

-Quand j'ai su ce qu'il préparé, j'ai eût mal, très mal ici, t'indiqua-t-elle en te désignant son cœur.

Tu la regardas et lui répétas ce que tu lui avais dit il y avait déjà des milliers d'années. Elle te répondit que cela n'était pas possible, mais, tu lui pris doucement une de ses mains et tu la posas délicatement sur son cœur. Puis, tu pris l'autre et la plaças sur le tien. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas et tu lui expliquas que cette douleur ne pouvait être provoqué que par une seule chose : l'amour.

Tu lui expliquas que l'amour ne se contrôlait pas. Que, quoi qu'elle fasse, son cœur lui ferai mal si elle ne l'acceptait pas et qu'elle souffrirait en silence. Tu lui expliquas aussi que cette douleur, sourde et lancinante, ne s'effacerait jamais. Vous étiez deux âmes sœur et en tant que tel, condamnés à vous aimer.

Ses magnifiques saphirs essayaient de trouver une once de ruse sur ton visage, mais tu n'était plus toi. Tu était redevenu ce héros mésopotamien qui était tombé amoureux de la plus belle créature jamais créée par le Père tout puissant. Le démon en toi avait été englouti par des sentiments si longtemps refoulé et enfouis au plus profond de ton être. Il avait essayé d'arrêter ce flot, mais ton humanité lui avait plongé un pieu dans le cœur. Alors, d'un pas mal assuré, tel un stupide adolescent, tu t'avanças vers elle, enlaças ses doigts aux tiens et tu l'embrassas d'un baiser brûlant et passionné.

Ton cœur se remit à battre quand elle te répondit en resserrant son étreinte sur ta main et en appuyant un peu plus ses douces lèvres sur les tiennes. Tu sus dès lors que tu ne serai plus le Crowley démoniaque.

Tu n'etais plus que Gilgamesh, l'amant d'un ange.

* * *

**Voilà, cet os est maintenant terminé !**

**On se retrouve plus bas pour parler de vos avis sur cette petite suite :D **

**Biz :D**


End file.
